Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to navigational systems using inertial and satellite-based navigation.
The present invention includes the use of various technologies referenced and described in the documents identified in the following LIST OF REFERENCES, which are cited throughout the specification by the corresponding reference number in brackets: